mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Benkei Hanawa
Benkei is a member of the Face Hunters, a gang of beybladers who are after the "Face" of a bey. Appearance Benkei is portrayed as a tough and physically strong person. He has a big body built, short purple hair that is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it and red eyes. He wears a black and red jacket that's usually zipped, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts and black shoes. He also has a brown belt covered by his jacket in where he keeps his bey gear. Personality He seems tough on the outside and looks like a typical bully, but he is actually very kind and has a good heart. Though when that part of him shows, he tries to cover it up because he doesn't want other people to think of him as soft. He also admires Kyouya very much, which causes him to tear up, or cry when Kyoya has his moments; going as far as to hug him in Episode 11 when he sees that Kyoya was awake. He is a very determined beyblader, and doesn't give up easily in hard situations. History Benkei was a former member of the "Face hunters " gang. He was then excluded when they found out that he had helped and trained Kenta Yumiya . Synopsis Anime In the Anime, Benkei is first seen in a gang called the Face Hunters , a gang of mischievous bladers who battle weaker opponents to steal their points. Due to his Idol, Kyoya's defeat to Gingka Hagane, Benkei foundTetsuya WatariganiTetsuya Watarigani, a blader who was obsessed with crabs (Owner of Dark/Mad Gasher/Cancer) and asked him to set a crab trap on Gingka. Tetsuya then captured Madoka and used her as bait for Gingka. Benkei, however set Madoka free, believing that you should play fair to battle someone. Later on, Benkei found Hikaru Hasama (Owner of Storm Aquario), and asked her to beat Gingka. Hikaru searched the city for Gingka, but because he was sick, Kenta replaced him and said he was '''Gingka. Kenta was badly beaten multiple times by Hikaru and Benkei, who was appauled by his defeat(s) decided to train Kenta to become more powerful as a blader. Here's when Benkei becomes more mature and "good". His voice becomes more high-pitched and he becomes friendly to the gang, but doesn't admit their friendship. Benkei helped Kenta master his special move and so Kenta defeated Hikaru. At the end of the same episode, Tetsuya snitches on Benkei and tells the face hunters that Benkei helped Kenta, and so he was kicked out. Anime dans l'anime, Benkei est d'abord vu dans un gang appelé le Face Hunters , un gang de bladers espiègle qui adversaires bataille faibles pour voler de leurs points. After Kenta had defeated his opponent in a beybattle, awaiting him were Benkei and 3 other members from the Face Hunters, ready to steal his points. Après Kenta avait battu son adversaire dans un beybattle, dans l'attente lui ont été Benkei et 3 autres membres de la Face Hunters , prêt à voler ses points. Benkei pressures Kenta into battling him, and Kenta refusing to battle because what they were doing was wrong had no other choice. pressions Benkei Kenta en lui battre, et Kenta refusant de bataille parce que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal avait pas d'autre choix. Meanwhile Benkei and Kenta battle and just before Benkei was about to deliever the finishing move, Ginga appears and interrupts the battle and saves Kenta from a brutal defeat. Pendant ce temps Benkei et Kenta bataille et juste avant Benkei est sur le point de deliever le coup de grâce, Ginga apparaît et interrompt le bataille et sauve Kenta d'une défaite brutale. Benkei furious challenges Ginga and the remaining face hunters join into the battle to give Ginga a handicap. Benkei furieux défis Ginga et les chasseurs face restants rejoindre dans la bataille pour donner Ginga un handicap. But Ginga easily defeats them and Benkei retreats, swearing that he'll pay Ginga back for what he did. Benkei and the gang retreat to their leader Kyoya Tategami and tells him what happened. Mais Ginga facilement les défaites et les retraites Benkei, jurant qu'il paierez Ginga de retour pour ce qu'il a fait. Benkei et la retraite des gangs à leur chef Kyoya Tategami et lui dit ce qui s'est passé. But Kyoya is not pleased that they lost and tells them that they should challenge Ginga again and defeat him with whatever means neccesary. Mais Kyoya n'est pas content qu'ils ont perdu et leur dit qu'ils doivent remettre en question Ginga nouveau et le vaincre avec tous les moyens nécessaires. Near the river where Ginga is taking a nap, he awakens to see Benkei and a group of Face Hunters, awaiting him to battle. Près de la rivière où Ginga fait une petite sieste, il se réveille pour voir Benkei et un groupe de chasseurs visage, l'attendait à la bataille. Benkei takes Ginga to an old constuction site and he gives Ginga a 100 vs 1 handicap, and Ginga accepts the challenge. Benkei prend Ginga à un chantier de construction ancienne et il donne Ginga de 100 vs 1 handicap, et Ginga accepte le défi. Ginga defeats Benkei and he retreats the battle field once again. Benke has a bad record, havng only won one battle. Ginga défaites et il se retire Benkei le champ de bataille une fois de plus. Benkei a un dossier moyen. , havng seulement gagné trois batailles ". Battles / td> Ginga Hagane avec 5 Lose Doji Lose Kyoya Tategami Lose Ginga Hagane Lose Kyoya Tategami (w / tag Kenta) Lose Hyouma Lose Tag Team> (w / tag Kenta) Win Tendo Yuu (w / tag Hikaru et Kenta) Perdre Tetsuya Watarigani Lose Tsubasa Ootari Lose Total 10% ésultats> Manga Beyblades '''Bull 125SF: is Benkei's first Beyblade in the manga. Heat Letus: is Benkei's first beyblade in the anime. Dark Bull: is Benkei's second Beyblade, was given to him by Doji . He uses Dark Bull in both the anime and manga. Dark bull is a balance type beyblade. Beast/Finishing Moves Beast: Bull is the beast inside of his beyblade List Full: Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Bull Upper: Benkei's first finishing move is Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4 (anime). Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack: Benkei's second finishing move is , first used in the manga in chapter 10 (manga) Red Horn Upper: Benkei's second finishing move is , first used in Episode 16 (anime) Tornado Bull Upper: Benkei's third finishing move is , first used in Episode 19 (anime) Maximum Stampede: Benkei's fourth finishing move is , first used in Episode 43 (anime) Quotes BUBUBUBUUUUUUUUL! Benkei says this frequently thorought the english dub of the anime. the First time he said BUBUBUUUUUULLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! he said it like: BUBLUGBUBLUGBUBLUUUUUUUUGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia Benkei is the name of a japanese folk hero who took the swords from passing swordsmen. References Navigation Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male